Surprise
by The May Waters
Summary: After a rigorous Volleyball practice, Sugawara finds a girl waiting for him outside the school gates. She kisses him in front of the other third years and to his own surprise, he finds himself agreeing to date her.


Surprise

SI Foote

*Image Credit to Viria

Summary: After a rigorous Volleyball practice, Sugawara finds a girl waiting for him outside the school gates. She kisses him in front of the other third years and to his own surprise, he finds himself agreeing to date her.

-oOo-

Sugawara Kōshi (Suga) stretched his arms above his head and groaned, mixing the noise with a belated yawn. He heard the team captain, Sawamura Daichi laugh at the noise behind him. Suga pushed his shaggy, silvery hair behind his ear and glanced over his shoulder at his fellow third years from the Karasuno High School volleyball team.

Azumane Asahi, the loveable giant with brunet hair pulled into a man bun, kept glancing back at the school grounds where the second year group was making a slower trek away from the clubroom. His brown eyes glanced at the vice-captain, Suga, and when he realized the teen was watching him, he focused his gaze on the sidewalk in front of him. The scruff of Asahi's beard scratched at its owner's neck and Suga was worried that his friend would end up with a kinked neck by morning.

Sawamura Daichi on the other hand was only a little taller than Suga and he had black hair that stuck up all over the place, but because of his short haircut, it didn't look as wild as others on their team. His piercing brown eyes caught everything and he was rarely startled by anything. Daichi was a strong captain for the team that looked after them all and often had to act like a father to their crazy first years. Suga took the role of keeping the second years in line since it was mostly Nishinoya Yū and Tanaka Ryūnosuke that caused trouble.

"Want to stop by Ukai's shop for dinner?" Daichi asked. He placed a warm hand on Kōshi's shoulder and the setter willed himself to not blush at the contact.

"Sounds good."

"He'll send us home for real food." Asahi mumbled from behind them.

"Pre-dinner at Ukai's is delicious." Suga corrected their stance.

"Sugawara-san?" A feminine voice to their left startled the three boys as they stepped through the school gates. A teen with blonde hair stood nervously clutching her school bag in front of her knees. Her skirt was pulled higher than the school rulebook said it should be, but Karasuno was fairly lax on uniform.

"Ah, Sugimoto-san." Suga turned. Daichi recognized the girl from their third year class. A feeling of uneasiness settled on the captain and Asahi and the pair shared a worried look with each other. "What are you doing at school this late?"

"I was waiting for you actually." Her cheeks turned red. "Can we talk about something?"

"Uh, sure." Suga nervously stepped away from his teammates and Daichi felt a rock drop into the pit of his stomach.

Nishinoya and Tanaka dropped their comedic routine when they saw the scene occurring at the gate.

"Sugawara-san, I like you!" The volleyball players heard the girl shout. None of them could have guessed what happened next. Not only did the brave girl confess to Suga, but she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Holy hell," Ennoshita gasped as he followed the second years out the gate.

"Go out with me?" Sugimoto asked breathlessly when she pulled away from the setter.

"Daichi, who is that?" Tanaka pointed at the blonde. The captain's hands curled and clenched into fists.

He grit his teeth before responding. "Sugimoto Akane, she's in our class."

"You okay?" Asahi placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. Nishinoya stepped behind the Ace to give his boyfriend and captain support.

"Fine, he's not going to-"

"I," Suga's surprised voice interrupted their conversation and they turned to look at him. "Sure."

Daichi was no longer okay.

-oOo-

They didn't end up buying meat buns at Ukai's. Suga didn't even know why he'd agreed to date the girl in their class. His mind was mixed up from the kiss and he wasn't thinking straight when he provided her with an answer. That morning, Daichi and Sugimoto entered the classroom at the same time, Daichi through the back doors and Sugimoto from the front. Suga was caught in the middle and he wasn't sure who to greet first. His new girlfriend beat him to the punch.

"Sugawara-san." She skipped over to his desk and Kōshi turned from the back door so she could have his full attention. Akane placed a colorfully tied package on his desk. "I made you a bento. I'm sorry if it's not any good."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Suga never wished more that he'd brought a home lunch that day so he could refuse her bento, but he thought he would buy lunch that day.

He heard the familiar thud of Daichi's school bag hitting for the floor. Assuming that it was now safe to say hello to the captain, he politely turned from the teen girl.

"Morning Daichi."

Suga's smile blinded the captain and he tried to keep his voice normal as he returned the greeting. "Morning Suga. Practice will start a little later today because Takeda-sensei has to do something with the second years."

"Understood."

"If you see any of the first years let them know, I'll tell Asahi at lunch." He nodded at the bento.

"I will if I see them." Suga agreed. He turned back to Sugimoto and searched for a polite question to ask her. He pointed at the boxed lunch. "So what did you make?"

It was the right question to ask. "I made a few onigiri with salmon flavoring and some cold soba. There's also little octopus sausages."

"That sounds like a lot of work. It's great that you have a cooking skill."

 _Please kill me now_ , Suga prayed as she talked to him about other food options for bento's.

-oOo-

Suga took advantage of the clubroom long before practice in order to escape Sugimoto. He placed his head between the shelves of the third year rack where they put their things during practice. Suga let out a low groan and closed his eyes. He didn't really care for salmon flavored things.

"Hey, it's Suga with the girlfriend." Tanaka cheered as he entered the room after his meeting with Takeda.

"Hi," Suga grunted.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't you be happier as a young man with a new romance?"

Nishinoya pushed open the door to the clubroom.

"I don't know why I said yes." He admitted.

"Huh?" Noya asked in surprise.

"It's just that she confessed and then she was kissing me and I didn't know what to do. Everything was jumbled." He paused and mumbled his next sentence. "And it was my first kiss."

"Are you going to break up with her?" Tanaka prompted. Daichi froze outside the clubroom with his hand on the knob.

"I don't want to be mean, she only asked me out yesterday, but I don't like her. Rather, I'm not attracted to girls. I'm gay Tanaka. I ended up dating a woman. How am I supposed to remedy this?"

"Can't help you man, I'm straight." The spiker forced a laugh. He wasn't prepared for a confession from his friend.

"I don't even like salmon." Suga muttered as his shoulder slumped forward.

"Salmon?"

"I'll help you Suga-san." Noya excitedly declared. "I've never broken up with anyone, and I can't imagine not being with Asahi, but I'm bi so maybe I have some ideas. Although, really, the salmon?"

"Sugimoto-san made me a bento with salmon onigiri, I don't like salmon flavoring."

"That was nice of her. I wish I could get a bento from Kiyoko-san." Tanaka commented.

"I'll think of some break up ideas and text you later Suga."

"Thanks Noya."

Daichi shoved the door open. "Hey guys."

"Captain!" The second years cheered.

"You dumbass!" They heard Kageyama yell from the ground outside the clubroom. "You tripped me so you could win."

"I did not. You're the one who got hung up on the bike rack." Hinata threw a punch at Kageyama who tried to push him away.

"Hinata, Kageyama, knock it off!" Daichi yelled from the railing with half of his uniform shirt hanging off his body.

"Daichi, you can't leave the room half dressed." Suga wrapped his hands around the captain's bare bicep and pulled him back toward the clubroom. "Get dressed properly before scolding the children."

Both teens kept their eyes averted from each other's so they missed the embarrassed flush spreading over their cheeks. A girl at the end of the second floor clubroom walkway did see and she had a furious expression on her face.

"Go get changed for practice." Ennoshita shoved the two first years toward the stairs.

"You talk about me getting dressed properly." Daichi chided the vice-captain as they headed for the gymnasium with Tanaka and Noya. "Your shirt is on backwards."

The captain tugged at the garment so that it rode up his stomach and revealed the light muscle lines or premature abs.

"I can fix it myself Daichi." Suga turned and started to pull the shirt off when he saw the teen girl frozen at the end of the balcony. His jaw dropped and Daichi's brows furrowed together. "Sugimoto-san?"

"Huh?" He looked in the same direction as his friend. "Oh."

"You're cheating on me and it hasn't been a day?" Sugimoto shouted. The noise garnered the attention of the other players arriving in the courtyard below.

"It's not really-" Suga started.

"He's cheating!" Nishinoya shouted. "We tried to talk him out of it, but he was too tempted apparently."

"Yes, it was a hard battle that we ultimately lost." Tanaka joined in immediately.

"I'm so sorry Sugimoto-san, but our dear captain was so tempting today." Kōshi picked up on what was going on.

"What-" Suga slapped a hand over Daichi's mouth.

"I can't keep my hands off him." He ran his free hand down Sawamura's neck.

"Shwooguh," the captain tried to force through the hand covering his mouth.

"I can't believe you." Sugimoto yelled. She pushed past them and rushed for the stairs. She tripped halfway through the courtyard and fell down. Akane jumped to her feet and kept running.

"Sorry about that." Suga let go of Daichi and slumped onto the railing.

"That was easier than breaking up with her Suga-san." Noya gave him a thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Asahi asked them.

"I got dumped by my girlfriend of less than a day." Kōshi stretched. "It feels so nice. Thanks for the help Daichi."

"Most guys wouldn't be happy that they were dumped." Tanaka's shoulders fell.

"Are you guys coming to practice?" Ukai yelled from the gym doors.

"Be right there!" Daichi told him. He turned to the other teammates. "Change quickly."

The captain's hand on his bicep made Suga pause.

"We need to talk, after practice."

"Okay." Kōshi agreed softly.

-oOo-

"I overheard your conversation with the second years earlier." Daichi started. "You really didn't want to date her?"

"She's definitely not my type." Suga rolled his eyes. "How much did you hear of our conversation?"

"More than I probably should have." The captain shrugged. "Let's make up for last night and go get meat buns from Ukai."

"Sounds perfect." Kōshi passed him a blinding smile and Sawamura felt like everything would be alright.

-oOo-

The next day, Daichi dragged Suga to the rooftop of the school for lunch.

"I need to go buy food," the vice-captain complained to his friend.

"No you don't."

"I will pass out in practice if I don't have food." Kōshi argued.

"Here." Daichi pulled a bento from his bag and handed the poorly wrapped box to his friend. There were butterflies imprinted on it and it looked kiddish. "My sister insisted on wrapping it, so she picked out the pattern."

"What is this for?" Suga asked.

"I thought you might like a bento with food that's not salmon flavored." Sawamura sat on the available bench and pulled out his own unwrapped bento box.

Sugawara joined him slowly. He opened the lunch and stared down at the contents. It held one main dish and only a couple sides.

"Super Spicy Mapo Tofu," he breathed. "How did you know?"

"You think I don't know your favorite food?" The captain smiled at him. "Mine is-"

"Shoyu Ramen, I know." Kōshi stared down at the food. He reached over and placed a hand on the other teen's wrist without looking at him. "Thank you Daichi."

"No problem."

"Tell your sister 'thank you' as well, the butterflies are cute." He pointed to the cloth.

"I'll let her know. Eat."

Sugawara obeyed and when he reached the bottom of one of the side dishes, he stared down at the box in shock.

"Find something?" Sawamura's voice cracked when he asked the question and Suga knew that what the paper said was true. He set the box to the side and turned to look at the captain. His face was beet red, but he kept his eyes sternly focused on the silver haired teen.

"I like you too." Suga confessed before kissing Daichi on the lips.

Sawamura made a muffled sound of surprise, but he quickly fell into the kiss.

"Better than Sugimoto." Kōshi complimented.

"I'd bloody hope so." Daichi mumbled before kissing him again.


End file.
